Arceus
Type: Normal *Ability: Multi-Type *Dex Number:#493 *Catch Rate: 3% *Egg Group: --none-- *Species: Alpha Pokemon *Color: Gray *Weight: 705.5 Ibs. *Height: 10' 6" ft. Arceus, the god of all Pokemon, is said to have formed the world with 1,000 arms. This however, is rather ironic due to the fact Arceus has no arms and is unable to learn Fighting type moves that require hands/arms. Arceus is also said to have divided into two beings. The being of Time, Dialga, and the being of Space, Palkia. It then formed into three more beings. The being of Knowledge, Uxie, the being of Emotion, Mesprit, and the being of Willpower, Azelf. The first two beings created matter and the last three beings then formed spirit. Arceus has incredible stats. At lvl. 100 all of it's stats can reach an even 120. Arceus has a special ability of Multi-Type, which allows him to change types according to the Elemental plate it holds. ' In the Game Arceus is not available in any game but is said to come out in a future Nintendo event after the twelfth movie. Arceus can be be caught with the usage of hacking devices such as A.R or Gameshark v.2 ''D.S. Arceus is also obtainable in the early Japanese versions in where there is a serious glitch (which was unfortunately removed when released in the U.S) which, if taken advantage of, could let you surf on walls in the room of Elite 4 Aaron and when using the proper steps, let the player find event Pokemon or basically any Pokemon like Arceus, Shaymin, and Darkrai. Other than that, there is no other known way to obtain Arceus. Arceus' Move Sets Level: Move: Type: *Start Seismic Toss Fighting *Start Cosmic Power Psychic *Start Natural Gift Normal *Start Punishment Dark *10 Gravity Psychic *20 Earth Power Ground *30 Hyper Voice Normal *40 ExtremeSpeed Normal *50 Refresh Normal *60 Future Sight Psychic *70 Recover Normal *80 Hyper Beam Normal *90 Perish Song Normal *100 Judgment Normal In the Anime Arceus is yet to appear in a show/movie yet it is said to appear in the twelfth movie. There have, however, been mentions throughout the show (it doesn't use his name exactly but it does mention "The Original One".) Trivia *Arceus is also known as the First Original Pokemon, the Orgin of All, and the God of Pokemon. *Arceus is a legendary Pokemon and the very last Pokemon to be created. *Arceus' ability is only available to him. *Though not mentioned in the legend, many believe that Mew actually was created with matter and formed the other Pokemon alongside Arceus and the 5 beginning beings, making Arceus an equal with Mew in a way. Although others believe Mew was merely the first "un-godly" Pokemon to appear, possibly the first "normal" creature to populate the earth. *The battle between Arceus and Mew and of which who's stronger is still a long-going battle between Pokemon fans. (Pokemon fans everywhere are pitting their strongest Mew against their strongest Arceus to see who's stronger.) *Arceus is currently leading Mew by 4. PokeDex Entries Pearl Entry: It is told in mythology that this Pokemon was born before the universe even existed. Diamond Entry: It is described in mythology as the Pokemon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms. Platinum Entry: ARCEUS is the god and creator of all POKEMON. In fact, ARCEUS has created the UNIVERSE with his 1,000 arms!